The Path of Omega Supreme
by Butch 2.0
Summary: Part of a series of connector stories between the launch of the Ark and the second season of the cartoon. Explores how Omega Supreme and the Constructicons ended up on Earth.


**The Path of Omega Supreme**

_The following occurs in the G1 continuity with a smattering of the current continuity (War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron). These events occur between the launch of the Ark and some uncertain point in season 2 of the cartoon._

Ultra Magnus watched the engines of the two spaceships flare out of sight. He had done his duty and held the line for the Ark to escape. Around him were the Wreckers. Ultra Magnus could not help but feel a little proud of his men, even though the dark uncertainty of the future began to slowly dawn on him. He, the Wreckers, and many Autobots were now alone on Cybertron. They were nothing more than targets for the drones now under the command of the logical and calculating Shockwave. The Great War for Cybertron must continue at some level, Ultra Magnus decided, until Optimus came back.

Ultra Magnus disliked the prospect of a long guerilla operation. It was not what he was built for even if his team of shock troops would probably excel at it. Yet it must be the way now. They would retreat to the lower levels of Cybertron and play hit and run for as long as it took. Before making that descent, though, Ultra Magnus had a little cleanup to handle on the surface.

With that in mind he directed the Wreckers to look for survivors in the battlefield around the launch site. Then there was the matter of the large city bot Metroplex. The energy of Metroplex had been expended to power the Ark. Now, the giant lay motionless on the metal ground. Ultra Magnus knew he could not leave Metroplex there exposed. Shockwave would either find some way to destroy the Autobot forever, or maybe try to use him against the others.

Ultra Magnus turned to his biggest ally on the field, the Autobot guardian Omega Supreme. It had been difficult to horse collar Omega into aiding the Ark, though Ultra Magnus was uncertain why. Now he had to direct the giant to handle the Metroplex situation.

"Omega, good work in the fight today. We could not have done it without you, but I need another favor," asked Ultra Magnus.

"Mood: uncertain. Praise: accepted. Favor: approved," answered the giant Autobot, towering over Ultra Magnus.

"Omega, I need you to bury Metroplex under the surface. I can't have the Decepticons taking advantage of him when he is powered down like this," directed Ultra Magnus.

"Hey boss! We need you over here for a second!" yelled Springer.

"Mission: accepted. Ultra Magnus: unnecessary," replied Omega Supreme.

"Thanks, soldier," answered Ultra Magnus. He left Omega to blow enough scrap to bury Metroplex with it. He returned to where the Wreckers were investigating the field. "Find something?" he asked.

"Commander, we found her," answered Broadside, picking up the body of a pink female Autobot.

"That's Elita One!" exclaimed Kup. "She must not have made it to the Ark."

"Is she okay, Broadside?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"She's functional, just not conscious," answered the large triple-changer.

"Get her to safety. She's very important to Optimus Prime and therefore important to me. Take Whirl and Roadbuster with you and head toward the tunnels on the other side of Iacon. This is very hard for me to say, Wreckers, but we will have to split up for a while. You are Cybertron's best, and the other Autobots will need you to lead them through this period of guerilla war that is coming. Good luck to you, Broadside. Topspin, Twintwist, and Rack'N Ruin, I want you to go to Simfir and lead the resistance there. Springer, Inferno, and our old friend Kup, you're with me," said Ultra Magnus.

The Wreckers knew better than to hem and haw. They merely nodded and went their separate ways. It was hard to hear anything due to Omega's demolition of the area around Metroplex, but Springer thought he could hear activity underground in the old data center. "Boss, I think something's happening below us. Think we ought to check it out?"

Ultra Magnus shook his head, "No, Springer. Inferno and I will go below. You and Kup watch for any Decepticons."

Ultra Magnus and Inferno descended into the smoky data complex. Sure enough they could hear activity going on down there. The two moved carefully and slowly as they could make out voices.

"Everything's almost dark in here. I hate to think of the large amount of data that could potentially be lost," said a voice.

"If you say so. I'm just sorry I couldn't help Prime with those BAM Decepticons," muttered another.

"There was no time, Warpath, and I am grateful that you agreed to help me with this," answered the other robot.

Ultra Magnus had heard enough. He knew it was safe in the data center so he and Inferno entered to the slight surprise of the occupants.

"Ultra Magnus! It's an unexpected pleasure, sir," gasped one robot.

"Easy, Perceptor, what's going on down here?" asked Magnus.

"We're locking down the data center before this area gets overrun. No offense to your skills, sir, but we can't have the Decepticons gaining access to this information," answered Perceptor.

"I think we have some time," smiled Ultra Magnus.

"That's good, because we have another problem. I managed to find three stasis pods with proto-forms, but I can't move them to safety by myself. Warpath isn't quite big enough for the job either, but you…" started Perceptor.

"…Could transport them easily in alt mode. Very well, Perceptor. Let's find these protoforms and get them out of here. I have Springer and Kup outside, and we can take them to the Wrecker hideaway," answered Ultra Magnus.

"Yes, I believe you can," answered Perceptor. Inferno and Warpath carefully loaded the three protoform pods onto the back of Ultra Magnus. The ceiling started shaking around them and metal started falling around. Magnus accelerated and took his valuable cargo out. The ceiling collapsed behind him, leaving Perceptor, Warpath, and Inferno separated from him by the debris. There was nothing the three could do. They were stuck together.

"Good thing, there's WHAM a back door," responded Warpath.

"Looks like I'm with you fellers," added Inferno. "Hope you don't mind having a Wrecker around."

"No, it is fortuitous to be in such substantial company. Let's try to manufacture some amicable compatriots on the surface," answered Perceptor.

On the surface, Shockwave's drones had arrived to investigate the launch site. They had met resistance named Kup and Springer. It had been the fire fight that had caused the ceiling collapse. Omega Supreme had thought to help out, but Ultra Magnus had appeared and told him to finish his job. Magnus' arrival turned the tide on the clones and they retreated.

"Well, nice of you to show up, chief," said Springer. "I think we were doing fine."

"That might be true, but we need to hurry these protoforms to the Wrecker hideaway, do you remember the coordinates?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Of course I do," answered Springer.

"What happened to Inferno?" asked Kup.

"We got separated down below. He'll be fine, he's with Perceptor and Warpath," answered Ultra Magnus. "We really need to get these protoforms together and safe." With that final Ultra Magnus and the last Wreckers transformed and headed to the Wrecker hideaway in the lower levels of Cybertron. From there he would fight his guerrilla war.

Warpath led the other two through the barracks and out into the air of Iacon. The first thing he saw was the giant Omega Supreme and a mound of silica and metal that he had never seen before. Omega seemed distracted, looking in another direction.

"What is it, Omega?" asked Inferno.

"Autobots: sighted. Combat: occurring. Help: requested," said Omega Supreme, who then began walking in the direction he had been looking. It did not take long to see that drones were attacking three Autobots who were caught in the open. In fact they might have been close to surrendering. Omega's blast dispersed some of the drones.

Inferno charged in and knocked one of the drones off of an Autobot who was down. He then fired to destroy another drone. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine now," answered the robot. "My name is Red Alert."

"Inferno," replied Inferno. "There will be more time to make friends later."

Two more Autobots ran up and the sight of Omega and jumped in. The drones withdrew. Warpath looked around at everybody. "Zowie! Looks like you guys missed the boat too. Who is everybody?" he asked.

"I'm Red Alert. Those are Skids and Smokescreen. We were just trying to make the boarding call, but I guess we were too late. Are we all that is left?" asked Red Alert.

"No, Ultra Magnus and the other Wreckers are off building a resistance movement," answered Inferno.

"I can certainly help there, security is my business," replied Red Alert.

"And the others?" asked Inferno. He was looking at the two new arrivals, both whom appeared as though they could fly.

"My name's Tracks and this is Powerglide. A long drawn out guerrilla war sounds dreadful. Are sure there isn't another way?" asked Tracks.

"Situation: uninteresting. Prospect: dull. Alternative: available," answered Omega.

"What in the BAM do you mean, alternative available?" asked Warpath.

"Target: Constructicons. Departure: imminent," said Omega, who then transformed into his transport mode of a strange looking spacecraft.

"Wait, Omega, you can't be…" started Perceptor.

"Who votes to join Omega Supreme for action and mayhem?" asked Powerglide. His own hand shot up as did the hands of Skids, Tracks, and Smokescreen. Omega lowered a gangway to collect his new army and then launched. He left Perceptor and Warpath stunned. Red Alert and Inferno shrugged their shoulders. As big as he was, Omega would have made a difficult guerrilla warrior. There was nowhere to hide him.

"Well then, our first order of business will be to find a base," uttered Perceptor, suddenly depressed.

"No worries, there. I know every inch of this area. I know a good underground option," said Red Alert.

"Then let's go," said Inferno.

Red Alert led them to an older supply depot under the planet's surface. There was a small energy supply and enough of a computer network to make Perceptor happy. There was even space for weapon storage and places to hide more Autobots. Soon the Perceptor cell was up and operational. If only Omega Supreme was not flying straight for Kaon.

The tower shook, ratcheting Shockwave out of his stupor. The chief Decepticon looked around and saw the Constructicons to his right and Sunstorm to his left. "We're under attack! But how? From where?" roared Shockwave.

"It is Omega Supreme, sir. He is attacking outside," answered Sunstorm.

"Well, do something. Constructicons! Do something!" ordered Shockwave.

"Constructicons, phase 1. Phase 2!" called out Scrapper as the team of construction vehicles began to merge into Devastator. He charged out of the tower.

"Sunstorm, pick up a few seekers and join him," ordered Shockwave.

Sunstorm nodded. He transformed into a tetrahedral jet and flew out. Soon he was flanked by similar jets on both sides. He saw Devastator grappling with Omega Supreme. Sunstorm strafed his large target, when he noticed his vision go dark. The other seekers were having similar troubles around him.

Tracks smiled, "Now we should be able to bring them down." Now it was his turn to be surprised as Sunstorm created a burst that drove away his darkness rays. Tracks' smile disappeared rapidly. The seekers now turned on the small Autobots on the ground. Skids bounded away.

Smokescreen had a different idea. He transformed into his Cybertronian form and began moving in circles to generate as much silica dust as he could. The results were somewhat impressive and succeeded in hiding Tracks and Skids for a moment.

Then, Sunstorm released another burst that burned away the dust. The three Autobots searched for and found cover and became locked in a fire fight with the seekers. Meanwhile, a motivated Omega Supreme was handling Devastator at least on an equal footing. The two giants were trashing the architecture of Kaon. Eventually that reality was beginning to annoy Shockwave. It did not look that the Constructicons would prevail. Even if they did, what would be left?

"Constructicons! If you cannot win, you must leave. Perhaps he will follow you," said Shockwave.

Devastator refused to disengage at that moment and continued to fight Omega, but his rage could match that of his opponent. Omega finally got a strong shot right into the leg connection between Mixmaster and the rest of the unit. It caused the Decepticon giant to separate. Now they took Shockwave's advice and left in a hurry. Omega pursued them to the hangar and they scrambled aboard a ship.

"Mixmaster, blast off! What is taking so long?" asked Scrapper.

"You bring us to a random spaceship and just assume I can fly it?" asked Mixmaster.

"Never mind. Long Haul, get us out of here!" ordered Hook.

Long Haul pulled a lever and the ship flamed to life. It began advancing out of the hangar and quickly began climbing, cutting through the gravity of Cybertron all of the way. Finally it broke away.

"Where are we going, Long Haul?" asked Hook.

"I don't know, I was just told to get us out of here," answered Long Haul.

Omega Supreme watched them go. He would not let them get very far. His large ship mode could not do it, for it was only really designed for sub-orbital flight. However, Omega knew he had another mode.

"A little help, big guy?" called out Smokescreen from behind his cover.

Omega turned and looked at Sunstorm and his armada. He opened his nucleon shock cannon hand and fired right into the Decepticon crowd, spilling them around and scarring the tower in which Shockwave continued to find some answer to attack the behemoth.

Omega now transformed into a rocket platform with track and guardian tank. It caught Tracks and Smokescreen by surprise. They were even more surprised as Omega's rocket began firing up. The two Autobot pre-cars looked at each other.

"Hey, wait for us!" shouted Smokescreen. The three Autobots rushed over and boarded the extended gangplank that Omega had ready for them. Once they were safe aboard, Omega lifted off and began his pursuit of the Constructicons. As they did not know where they were going, neither did Omega.

Shockwave breathed a sigh of relief. The large Autobot weapon was gone. He could attempt to prepare for its return. He could also try to wipe out the remaining Autobots. Reports were coming in that the Autobots were heading underground to secret tunnels. His drone army could only do so much unaided. There were not a lot of other Decepticons to draw on. Sunstorm and his seekers were practically it. Well, the Autobots would need energy sometime. Shockwave began to occupy the remaining energy depots with clone troops. Any effort to take energy would cause the Autobots to be found and destroyed.

Near Iacon, a couple of Autobots were doing just what Shockwave hoped they would do. They were quietly sneaking up on a fuel station. One was red and appeared that he might turn into a spaceship or aircraft. The other Autobot was blue. The blue Autobot leaned against a wall and it made a tiny sound, but that was enough to attract a horde of Decepticon drones.

"Watch your step, Beachcomber, or we'll be done for!" exclaimed Powerglide in frustration. He and Beachcomber settled in for a fire fight against the drones.

A few blocks away, another Autobot was fighting off drone patrols with four smaller companions. He thought he was doing well enough when a shot fell from above and ripped a building in half. The building split him from his compatriots and so the Autobot looked forlornly at the building before transforming into a strange vehicle and taking off away from the scene toward the sounds of laser fire.

Pushed back and soon to be surrounded, Powerglide started to consider his options again. An overhead aerial assault might do it. Of course he had no way to buy time to do it. If he had his druthers he would slam into the drones in front of him and make space…and he was he was thinking it, a vehicle ripped into the drones. It cleared space in front of him before transforming into a Cybertronian stereo and lighting up the night with the sounds of radio Cybertron. The noise level was enough to distress the drones and many simply blew their audio circuits and fell over.

Shockwave looked at Sunstorm. They had recovered now and the Seekers were ready to fly once more. Sunstorm merely nodded and took off with his tetrahedral squadron in the direction of the noise. The drones might succumb to that, but not a squadron of Seekers.

"Thanks a lot, friend," started Powerglide. "I'm Powerglide and that's Beachcomber, who are you?"

"The name's Blaster and I bring the sound and the fury. You think there are any more Decepticons around here?" asked Blaster.

"I think your waves cleared them out, man. We need the peace," answered Beachcomber. He tried to pat Blaster on the back but found a shot that just missed him between his feet.

"Look's like they've called an encore. I'm happy to oblige," said Blaster, firing at the Seeker squadron now circling above them. The bombardment was fierce and encompassing. Powerglide was hit, but not bad. So was Blaster. The trio retreated back toward cover, only to have Sunstorm blast the building behind them, covering them with rubble. Four Seekers landed to finish the job. They approached with arrogant laughter. It would be too easy as they readied their null rays.

Then there was a woosh and a blast from behind them. One of the seekers fell immediately. Another looked around, only to be shot in the face. Sunstorm and the other seeker fled without looking to see who their assailant was. He was a blue robot with orange feet. He walked toward the other Autobots with no emotion on his face.

"You showed up in the nick of time," said Powerglide.

"So I did. Someone should tell you it isn't safe out here on the streets," answered the robot.

Blaster dusted himself off. He found the other robot eyeing him carefully.

"Neat trick back there with the sound. I could use someone like you," said the robot.

"Doing what exactly?" asked Blaster.

"Finding Decepticons, eliminating Decepticons, and getting paid. Name's Devcon. Got a ship around here waiting to take off. So are you coming?" asked Devcon.

"Well, I can't just dump these two bots, if you dig my rap," answered Blaster.

"Sure. You two, grab those bodies and bring them with us. They should be worth their weight in energon," said Devcon.

Blaster still hesitated. He looked back the way he had come and thought about his former compatriots.

"You got something holding you back? Look, Cybertron is a nice planet with nice people on some of it, but here you and any other Autobot is a target. Come with me to space where the Decepticons are the targets and we have a whole universe to hide in. Your friends would understand," added Devcon.

"Yea, Blaster, we can fight the good fight much better from the freedom of space," replied Powerglide.

"And maybe find some peace from time to time," added Beachcomber.

"Ok, I'll play. But if something better comes along, I'm on a second track, jack," answered Blaster. Sure enough, Devcon had a ship hidden away near Iacon. Once the four Autobots had loaded it with the Seeker bodies, they were off into space. Blaster wondered what kind of connections Devcon had and how he was going to make any money off of Seeker spare parts.

The launching of the ship caught the attention of two more Autobots nearby. It did not stop them, it only reminded them of their current mission. The Cybertronian crane and the Cybertronian tugger waved on a number of lookalike Autobot refugees. They had to get to the last shuttle. One had broken down and they were taking the opportunity to add more Autobots to its number. Of course a shuttle like that would be a perfect target for Shockwave's drone army.

_At this juncture the story splits. If you want to follow Perceptor's guerrilla band or the refugee efforts of Grapple and Hoist, the story continues on "A Protoform Problem" which is currently unwritten (unless it shows up in the title list). If you wish to follow Blaster and Devcon then read "Four for the Money" which is also currently unwritten. For Omega Supreme, keep reading this one._

The Decepticon ship raced silently in the darkness of space. Its occupants did not feel the peace of their surroundings. They knew that somewhere behind them was the might of the last Autobot guardian tracking their every move. Long Haul piloted the ship steadily with some assistance from co-pilot Bonecrusher. The other four were conversing in the middle of the bridge. Scrapper, Hook, and Mixmaster were debating strategy as Scavenger watched them.

"Maybe he will just give up, you know?" suggested Scrapper, not very confidently.

"Are you crazy? Have you forgotten Hightower, Hauler, Dirt Boss, and Gravedigger? Omega Supreme sure didn't," answered Hook.

"Actually Hauler betrayed us and joined the Autobots before then," added Mixmaster.

"Then we have to lose him somewhere," answered Scrapper. He looked at a star chart on the panel next to him. "And we are going to need energon sooner or later."

"Yes, we are," agreed Hook.

"Hook? Did you say Omega killed the other Constructicons? I thought the battle reports said they were caught in an energon accident," asked Scavenger.

"Our brothers were experts at handling energon in the depots. You don't think it just exploded, do you?" answered Hook.

"The Rayzor Nebula is up ahead. Long Haul! Change course and head into the nebula. I hope that cosmic gas will be enough to hide our engine emissions. If it doesn't then we better look for a planet where we can fight it out with Omega," ordered Scrapper.

"Tote that load, fly that ship," muttered Long Haul. "Nebula approaching."

"Good, now when you start detecting enough particle hits, cut the engine and we'll try to become a hole in the cosmos," said Hook.

"Detect those particles, cut that engine," muttered Long Haul. "We're coasting, now."

Tracks, Skids, and Smokescreen sat inside Omega's rocket mode watching the navigation screen. None of them could actually fly Omega anywhere. The big guy had to do that himself. They could note course corrections however.

Smokescreen turned to Tracks. "I think he lost them," he whispered.

"Maybe that's for the best," whispered Tracks. Tracks had had second thoughts about this venture from about the time that Omega left Cybertron's gravitational influence. He felt oddly alone with nothing but space and the Rayzor Nebula twinkling in the distance.

"Constructicons: lost. Omega: frustrated. Fuel: needed," boomed the guardian's voice within the rocket.

"Don't look at me, I'm no space jockey," answered Tracks.

"Neither am I, but I served some time in the archives of Iacon on guard duty. I picked up a little history. We Cybertronians used to have a great network of colonies anchored by four prominent ones. We might be able to find energon at one of those sites. Of those colonies it looks like only Fisitron is within range of Omega's fuel reserves. I can only hope the natives are friendly," said Smokescreen.

"Why shouldn't they be? You said they were Autobots, right?" asked Tracks.

"No, I said Cybertronians like before the Great Wars which divided Autobot and Decepticon," muttered Smokescreen.

"Well, I think that we will get along fine. Particularly if they aren't Decepticons. I'll just practice my universal greeting," answered Tracks.

"Omega: agreed. Fisitron: selected. Crash landing: likely," answered Omega Supreme as he pulled out of his pursuit and headed toward the old Cybertronian colony world.

Long Haul tapped the monitor and tapped again. He then leaned back in his chair.

Bonecrusher looked at him carefully, "What is it, Long Haul?"

"We lost him! Oh by the Pit, we lost him," sighed Long Haul.

"Excellent work, Long Haul. Now we need to get out of this Nebula and figure out our next move," answered Scrapper.

"Why not high tail it back to Cybertron?" asked Hook.

"Not enough fuel, I'm afraid," answered Mixmaster.

"So what's around this Nebula that we can go to?" asked Hook.

"The charts say that there is a planet called Monacus nearby. According to the data it is a bit of a hole in the wall. There is an energon depot there, though," answered Mixmaster.

"Any Decepticon presence?" asked Scrapper.

"None to speak of out here. When the Autobots launched their refugee shuttles, a small force of Decepticons was sent out to intercept them in space. Last reports indicated those few had become pirates instead. Their whereabouts are unknown, but they are not reportedly on Monacus. No, I think we're on our own," said Mixmaster.

"That's okay with me, Devastator can deal with anything," responded Scavenger.

"Long Haul, to Monacus!" ordered Scrapper.

"Turn that ship here, fly that way there. It never ends," muttered Long Haul.

From space, Fisitron looked like a forboding planet. It's primary attribute was the far reaching steppe, an indicator that the planet was only close enough to its star to support a limited amount of organic life. Parts of the planet were discolored, marking the settlements of Cybertronian colonists. Omega Supreme expended the last of his energy and prepared to land on the planet.

The crash jostled Omega, who now had no power to move. Tracks, Smokescreen, and Skids all tumbled out of the rocket where they found natives waiting. Still battered from the crash, the three Autobots did not really get a good look at their benefactors. Smokescreen watched as he saw a blow unleashed to Skids' head, knocking him out. A similar blow was being delivered to Tracks. That was enough for Smokescreen, he transformed and formed a cloud out of the dust and disappeared. Tracks barely saw him leave as he lost consciousness. Coward, he thought as it went black.

Tracks came to. He found his missiles unloaded and his arms and legs bound. Skids was in a similar predicament, but on the other side of a lab. The lab was fairly nondescript, just a lot of screens and readouts. A spark monitor was clearly visible near both himself and Skids, tracking their life signs. He also saw his captor, who had decidedly nice legs and a curved torso. There were not many female bots, but Tracks could tell this one was one of them.

"You, whoever you are. I demand that you set me free immediately," ordered Tracks.

"And why is that? Because you are a man? Nice try, but you men bots are all the same mold," responded his captor.

"No, I'm not. I was given the ability to fly in vehicle mode. I am not the same," snorted Tracks.

"Currently you share the Infiltrator design with any number of male Cybertronians, the fact you claim to fly is irrelevant," answered his captor in a sweetly tinged voice of authority.

"Ah, whatever! Now explain to me why you have taken two Autobots prisoner with no warning or greeting or anything," said Tracks.

She turned to face him finally and he saw her face. Her color was white with pink detailing in places, including an emergency symbol that Tracks did not recognize. But what caught him completely off guard was her Cyclops head with one blinking pink eye. She was terrifying.

"Because male Cybertronians are a plague carrier, a virus that is destroying our race. Yet science demands that we know why this is. For this reason we will study you and your rather disturbingly attractive companion to find the cause. You will provide your CNA and we will find and destroy the male gene, to cure our race," answered the white scientist.

"Male virus! I hardly believe our current situation shows me as the barbarian here. You bear an Autobot symbol on your chest, but you are the spitting image of the Decepticon scientist Shockwave. Keep in find which of us is engaging in unlawful detainment and possible torture," said Tracks.

"Ah, just so with you men. My model is a combination of the scientist torso and seeker scientist legs. Shockwave was an inferior scientist, and I have no doubt it was because he was a man," answered the scientist.

"Overblast! Has the prisoner given up information on his colleague yet?" came a sweet authoritarian voice. Tracks watched as a sleek burgundy female Autobot entered the room with fusion cannon in tow.

"No, Highwire, he has proven to be stubborn as all men are. I will attempt other means," answered Overblast.

"Do be careful with them, this is one is hideous, but the one over there is gorgeous. We would not want to damage him too much," Highwire spun a small propeller on her arm while looking approvingly at Skids.

"You have not asked me anything yet! How can you be moving on to other means?" asked Tracks.

"Is he always this irritating?" asked Highwire.

"It seems logical. However, I will accede to this request this once. Where are your other comrades?" asked Overblast.

"You have Skids over there," said Tracks.

"Liar. We also have your ship of guardian design," answered Overblast. _Skids was a nice name, she thought._

"You have Omega?" asked Tracks, concerned.

"Your concern betrays you. Were you planning to use the guardian to conquer us?" asked Overblast.

"Men are incapable of such plans," added Highwire. "His true motives are still cloudy. Proceed with the cortical psychic patch."

"As you command," agreed Overblast. Tracks felt the lights go out as he drifted into stasis. He never felt the plug implanted in his back.

Smokescreen transformed into robot form. His escape had carried him away from Omega and into a large organic tree. He had watched the female Autobots carry off Omega Supreme. Now he felt comfortable following from a distance. He did not trust the new planet natives despite their apparent symbols. He stalked them until he caught sight of the settlement. It was no Iacon, but it was bustling with activity.

Smokescreen was at a loss for what to do at this point. Then the answer struck his brain like a flash of clarity. Omega Supreme could handle any number of enemies if Smokescreen could refuel him. Smokescreen needed fuel. A city like this had have energon somewhere. All he had to do was find a mine, steal some energon, sneak into town, refuel Omega, and get out alive. It was like an inside straight draw if it worked. Smokescreen smiled, he seemed to enjoy situations that seemed impossible.

He approached the energon mine carefully. Every step was one foot in front of the other all the way to the entrance of the mine. He put his back to the side of the opening and peered in. He almost immediately wished he had not.

"Intruder!" yelled a female voice and Smokescreen braced himself for what he was sure was going to be the fastest minute of his life. Let's see, he thought, I'll transform, kick some dust and bust out of here. Then he heard blaster fire near the entrance. He had to move fast now. Except that he never saw the shot. He listened more carefully. A second blaster could be heard. _They aren't shooting at me!_ Still he withdrew and backed behind the mine entrance as he could hear footsteps coming up.

Then she emerged. She continued to fire into the mine until a great rush came out of it. Smokescreen noted the female transformer could be a dead ringer for a green colored Sideswipe except for the feminine head and legs. The rush was provided by another figure, now buzzing in the air. The female had stumbled and now the creature transformed into a black and orange thing. Smokescreen could not place it. The creature shot the gun out of female Sideswipe's grasp. It then prepared one more shot to finish her.

She looked at her gun longingly, knowing she would never get there in time. The creature charged up his cannon and she braced herself. Then she heard the explosion as she had looked to see the shot. But she was fine. That was impossible, she told herself. She looked at the creature and saw it had recoiled, as if it had been hit by a missile. More shots followed, and she finally saw the source. It was a male transformer coming from alongside the mine. This confused her greatly, but the creature fled and the male approached her.

"Get it over with," she muttered.

Smokescreen was caught off guard. "Get what over with?" he asked.

"Don't play me for a fool. You men have clearly competed for this mine and the right to kill me. Do it and take the energon if you must. I hope you short on it," she defiantly responded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here to kill you. If I had wanted that, I would not have fired on the creature. What was that thing, by the way?" inquired Smokescreen.

"That is one is of Shockwave's creations, from his first batch of Insecticons. They were so unruly he shot them into space and they crashed here on Fisitron. They are men and a sign of the evil that men are capable of," answered the female.

"Okay, I want you to understand me. My name is Smokescreen. I am an Autobot, as you appear to be, from Cybertron. My friend ran out of fuel and crash landed on your planet. I am looking for fuel for him and my two other friends who were hauled away by transformers like yourself. Once I get that done, I will leave and take my friends with me and you will not have to worry about us again," said Smokescreen somewhat impatiently.

"Likely story. I think that you are a thief and a gambler and are likely in league with Barrage and the others. I have never heard the term Autobot until today. I wish you would just kill me instead of dragging it out like this," answered the female.

"So you don't believe me. Because men are liars. Well then, what if I told you that I did intend to rob the energy wealth on your planet in order to turn it into a five star casino after trampling your population under my very nice foot," answered Smokescreen.

"I knew it," said the female.

"Do you? You would not believe me before, and you choose to believe me now? Am I not a man and a liar?" asked Smokescreen.

"You are…but your second answer makes more sense," said the female.

"If you learn nothing else from meeting me, take this down. The truth is instinctual. It always comes first to the untrained mind. Now I will leave you to think on that while go into this mine and see if I can fuel up my buddy. Hopefully you will have seen the light by then and release my friends as well," said Smokescreen. He turned toward the mine.

"Wait, if you aren't going to kill me, then there is a way you can prove yourself to me," said the female.

"You mean besides saving your life," replied Smokescreen without looking back.

"Do you know the one called Skids?" asked the female shyly.

"Yes, he was my crewmate," answered Smokescreen.

"Do you think I could meet him and talk to him if you succeed?" she asked. Despite Smokescreen's back being to her, she looked away while asking the question.

"Fine. But my partnership has a price," said Smokescreen.

"What would that be?" asked the female, concerned.

"Your name," answered Smokescreen.

"Grindor," she responded.

"Okay, Grindor, let's see if we can't fix you up," answered Smokescreen. After some first aid, Grindor entered the mine with Smokescreen under her own power. Smokescreen found a remote dolly and began to pick up energon on it. He hoped it would be enough for Omega.

The Decepticon ship landed on Monacus. The planet was much as it had been described on the astrocharts. There was not much there, but there was an energon refueling depot. Scrapper and Hook descended from their ship in order to approach the manager of this establishment.

"We are in need of energon," announced Scrapper.

"So are lots of people," muttered the organic alien attendant. "You have the creds?"

"Creds?" asked Hook.

"Money, credit, or cash," responded the attendant.

"We deal in energon shards back home some times, but we have no money now. We were in a hurry," said Scrapper, reaching for his gun.

"You know space piracy is a crime in most systems," answered the attendant, his reptilian appearance not seeming to show any care to the Constructicon's movements.

"What makes you think we are space pirates?" asked Hook, motioning away Scrapper's move for his gun.

"You bear the purple symbol on your bodies. We all know the space pirates and their symbols. I personally don't care myself, but threaten me and I'll bring whatever power I can down on you," said the attendant.

"Scrapper, maybe we can some sort of deal…" whispered Hook.

"A deal? You must speak louder, pirate, so that I can hear you," started the attendant. "Clearly you need energon and not to be noticed by the authorities. I have a dream of my own and could use two strapping bots like you to help," said the attendant.

"Go on," answered Scrapper.

"I started this depot thinking that I could get rich off it. However no one comes to Monacus except brigands and outlaws like yourselves. They aren't the most consistent business. Many people told me, 'Gyconi, you should give it up and go home.' I ignored them and began to sell lottery tickets. That was when I realized where the real money was: gambling. Unfortunately, I lacked the manpower to do anything about it. That's where you come in," explained Gyconi.

"So if we build your casino, then you'll give us the energon we need to leave this planet?" asked Hook.

"That's right," said a hopeful Gyconi.

"Think of it, Hook. Between the six of us it won't take any time at all and this planet is so out of the way that Omega won't find us here either. If the casino brings in guests, then maybe we can find where lord Megatron is," commented Scrapper quietly.

"Gyconi, you have a deal. We will start immediately," answered Hook.

As they approached the city, Grindor turned to Smokescreen, "You might want to transform from here on in. My friends are very good at identifying males in robot mode, but everyone looks the same in vehicle mode."

Smokescreen decided the idea had merit and drove on into the city with the dolly attached behind him. Grindor also transformed in order to keep up. There was no place in the settlement to hold Omega Supreme, so the rocket was simply laid out on the plaza in the center of town. Omega had become quite the tourist attraction. Only a handful of people understood that he was actually a transformed guardian robot.

Smokescreen started to move with his dolly toward the behemoth's engine section when Grindor honked at him. "Not now, too many people might see. Let's come back at sunset when everyone will have gone home," she said. Smokescreen agreed. He followed Grindor to her home and waited for the bright star's light to go away.

When it did, Smokescreen once again headed out for Omega with Grindor. She was right; there was no one out at the plaza at night. He pulled the dolly into position and then transformed. He grabbed an energon cube and was about to place it into Omega's engine bell when the spotlights illuminated the area around him.

"Do not move or twitch, male! You are under arrest for energon theft by order of the High Council of Fisitron," boomed a voice. It was Highwire.

Smokescreen thought about making a dash for anywhere, but saw guns pointed at him all around, including from Grindor. She had tricked him. Two pellets landed in front of him and gas leetched out. Knockout gas! Smokescreen fought for consciousness, but he was put in stasis cuffs and led away.

He awoke to find himself in a room with Tracks restrained on one side and a still motionless Skids on the other. For now they were alone. Tracks was clearly not happy about the situation.

"So they got you too, heh? That's what you get for ducking out on us and putting me through the wringer with that Shockwave clone of an interrogator that they have. At first they considered torturing me, I swear. Then they went with the cortical psychic patch and wouldn't you know it, they found nothing. She disconnected and demanded to know if I ever thought about anything besides myself. The nerve! They could not find anything I had done wrong so they held me for 'observation.' They talked about experimenting on me to cure me of my manliness. At least I am not you," ranted Tracks.

"What do you mean?" asked Smokescreen.

"You actually did do something. They are trying you tomorrow for attempted murder and grand theft energon. Oh and don't think they're being tough. They originally wanted to try you for treason, inciting insurrection, and being a male past curfew," answered Tracks.

"Lovely. I get a trial, at least," said Smokescreen.

"If you say so. Those girl robots don't kid around. Find a good attorney," suggested Tracks.

"Sorry, my only friend on this ball set me up and is most likely the chief witness of the prosecution," said Smokescreen.

The trial went much as one might have expected. Smokescreen's only choice that surprised anyone was his choice of Omega Supreme as his representative. This caused a brief meeting by the judges who then denied him that possibility on grounds of national security. Smokescreen then settled for Tracks, as Skids was still incapacitated. Smokescreen settled into his seat and watched Tracks delay at every turn and grandstand way too much. The female jury clearly was not receptive to this, and the other side's representative stuck to the easy to convict charges at hand.

Much of the audience's attention missed the stack of energon cubes still on the plaza. A shadow passed over the cubes and then all of the sudden the plaza was under fire. Barrage was back and this time he brought friends. There were four deluxe sized Insecticons, and most of the audience took cover. This left a restrained Smokescreen and Tracks with an opportunity, but they had to act fast.

"Tracks! Load the cubes into Omega. I am going to free Skids," yelled Smokescreen. He broke free from his restraints and transformed, zooming into the lab building.

Tracks fired his dark gun into the Insecticons to gain some cover and then bounded to the cube stack. He began tossing the cubes at Omega's fuel port, hoping some of them would hit. After he tossed the last one, a blast from Barrage caught him in the knee. Tracks caught himself on the ground and looked over to see if any of the cubes had made it.

He needn't have worried. A rumbling could be heard on the plaza floor and soon a giant robot emerged and stood up, towering over the fleeing crowd and the plaza area itself. It took Omega no time to figure out his targets. He fired his arm blaster at the Insecticons, who took quick stock of the situation and decided to flee. Omega watched them go, still firing. Smokescreen emerged with Skids and rejoined Tracks. The two nodded at each other. Better get while the getting was good.

The Insecticons took off in their own ship in the distance, and Tracks, Smokescreen, and Skids boarded a freshly fueled rocket mode. They took off in pursuit, though it was a half-hearted pursuit at best. Omega was not thinking about Barrage's friends. He was thinking about his revenge against the Constructicons.

Smokescreen noted Omega's chronometer as he sat. The date seemed impossible. Could they really have spent some 3 million years on that planet? He disregarded the data. It seemed impossible. They were there a few days at most, it seemed. He did not mention it to Tracks.

The inhabitants of Fisitron were not quite certain what had happened. Their man problem had been solved somehow by men fighting with each other. Many decided to forget about it and nothing much was ever really said about it. The only waning memory was about how the most handsome male anyone had ever seen just popped up one day and then just as suddenly left without warning.

The years had passed slowly on Monacus, and the Constructicons found their new partner Gyconi had little intention of letting them go. For the most part they were okay with that. Monacus grew as the Constructicons built raceways, arenas, and of course casinos. Gyconi was ambitious, but his competence did not match his ambitions. Other operators gradually gained some of his business on the planet. Gyconi did not really care as long as Devastator was around to rough up the competiton.

Then, one day, a ship arrived on Monacus carrying a crew of Autobots. The mercenary Devcon had heard rumors of the Constructicons being located on Monacus and he had arrived to deal with them. In tow was Blaster, Beachcomber, and Powerglide.

At first the two sides did not notice each other. However Gyconi noticed Blaster. It seemed everywhere the audio Autobot went, bad music seemed to follow. It drove off gamblers from some events and casinos. Eventually he called for Devastator to rectify the situation.

The Constructicons were busily building yet another casino annex, when Gyconi came by with his request. Scrapper and Hook stepped forward to greet their long time host, who had not aged gracefully. The others continued constructing.

"There are four Autobots raising a ruckus on this planet. They are your enemies, I want you to handle them," explained Gyconi.

"We have long since stayed on this rock without our payment. Why would we do this?" answered Hook.

"Look any one could deal with a ship, a buggy, a plane, and a stereo, but I thought you might want to practice those combat skills," replied Gyconi.

"Give us a minute, Gyconi. We have to think about it," answered Scrapper. He and Hook huddled in a corner to whisper without being over heard.

"Did you hear stereo?" asked Hook.

"I did. That means Blaster is on this planet. He could send a signal anywhere if he was in distress. That signal might very well attract Omega Supreme," answered Scrapper.

"After all this time?" asked Hook.

"I think so. We need to get off this rock quick and go somewhere else, closer to Megatron perhaps," replied Scrapper.

"How are we going to do that when Gyconi has not paid us in 3 million years!" retorted Hook.

"Leave him to me," answered Scrapper. The two returned to talk to Gyconi.

"Well?" asked Gyconi. He was not nearly as confident as he sounded to those around.

"Yes, we'll do it. We'll need a stack of energon cubes near the spaceport in order to defeat them," answered Scrapper.

"I thought Devastator would be strong enough to the job by himself," said a skeptical Gyconi.

"This is just bait to draw them out. You wouldn't want a firefight in the streets, would you?" asked Scrapper.

"No, that would not be good for business," replied Gyconi thoughtfully. "The cubes will be provided as you suggested. Good hunting."

Gyconi watched the space port as the energon cubes were delivered. He waited for the Autobots to come. There did not seem to be any activity. All of the sudden he saw six vehicles moving in and taking the cubes. It was the Constructicons! His jaw fell open as he watched them carry the cubes to their spacecraft and load them into the fuel tank. Then they boarded. Scavenger could not resist waving at the spaceport crew as their ship took off. Gyconi's men shot at the ship, but soon it was away and out of range.

"Get me those Autobots!" roared Gyconi. Several men started moving to the city.

Long Haul added more acceleration. Bonecrusher scanned the communications frequencies, looking for a Decepticon one. There did not appear to be one. Bonecrusher frowned. He had wanted more than silence. Radar rewarded him. A blip was coming from behind him.

"Radar contact, six o'clock and closing," announced Bonecrusher.

"Visual?" asked Hook.

"Wait. Yes, I've got it. It's an Autobot space destroyer, small class," answered Bonecrusher.

"Darn that Gyconi! He sold us out," answered Hook.

"Markings on ship indicate it is commanded by Devcon in military records," said Scavenger from another station.

"The bounty hunter, no less. Do you have a firing solution?" asked Hook.

"She's too quick, Hook. We'd just be shooting into space," answered Mixmaster, now at the firing controls.

"Can we outrun her?" asked Hook.

"Not likely. Best recommendation is to find a planet to land on and face them there," answered Mixmaster.

"Nearest planet?" asked Hook.

"Tlalaka? Something like that," said Bonecrusher. "I assumed Monacus was out of the question."

"Right," answered Hook. "Do it."

"Direct that space barge, fly toward watery planet, it never ends," muttered Long Haul as he changed course.

The maneuver bought them some time. Long Haul's fancy flying looked like it might save them all and then came the dreaded words.

"Torpedo, she went active the moment she was fired," yelled Mixmaster.

"I think she's got us," said Bonecrusher. "She's homing."

"Long Haul! Do Something! Mixmaster, reverse polarities!" ordered Hook.

"I guess someone has to save our aft sections," answered Long Haul. He prepared the ship for a steep change in direction.

Meanwhile Mixmaster managed to make mischief with the counter measures. The torpedo lost its homing for a minute or so as it could not navigate in the negative polarity field. It reacquired and picked up speed.

"Torpedo has reacquired and is homing again. Impact in twenty seconds," said Bonecrusher in a straight deadpan.

"Long Haul, now would be a good time!" shouted Hook.

"Not just yet," answered Long Haul. He kept his throttle steady.

"Torpedo impact in ten seconds," updated Bonecrusher. Scrapper and Scavenger began bracing themselves. Neither had evidently considered boarding the ship's stasis pods.

Hook jumped down from the upper bridge to the lower area and now towered over the seated Long Haul. "By the Pit, Long Haul…" he started.

"Five seconds, four, three, two, one…" counted Bonecrusher.

The ship pitched down swiftly, and the torpedo grazed the tail section before exploding soon after. The force of the explosion caused the ship to tumble violently for a few minutes. It was now caught in the gravity of Planet Tlalaka.

"Long Haul, if you had waited one more second, I would have…" started Hook, grabbing on to the seat where Long Haul was sitting with one hand, and Bonecrusher's chair with the other.

"Killed him? When you were dead? Not likely," answered Mixmaster, also clutching his station as the ship continued to tumble. "Bloody brilliant though. The explosion likely looked big enough and with the planet's atmosphere to hide our survival, I figure they won't think we made it."

"Yea, that was what I meant to do. The whole time. Now let me get us out of this stupid spin cycle," answered Long Haul. The ship straightened out, but could not avoid impact in the shallows of one the planet's many oceans. After exiting the ship, the Constructicons towed it inshore so that the ship rested on the beach. However it was not in ship shape. The tail section needed repair. The ship probably would also need more energon. There was work to do.

"What kind of planet are we looking at here?" asked Scrapper.

"Scans indicate a low level technical civilization. Energon present, but localized. The natives might be mining it or simply stumbled on some deposits. Anyway, there's enough stuff here for what we need to do," answered Mixmaster.

"All right then. Constructicons move out!" ordered Scrapper. The six vehicles began their movements toward the nearest concentration of energon. Mixmaster had been right, it was stored in a city. They approached the city and transformed themselves and began walking toward the energon cache. The native Tlalakans assembled in front of them.

"What are you doing?" one of them demanded.

"We're taking the energon," answered Scrapper. He brushed the native aside.

"Not against the 300 of us," said the native.

"I believe you're outnumbered," quipped Mixmaster.

"What do you mean…" started the native warrior, only to watch as Devastator emerged from the combination of the six Decepticons.

"Now I'll have the energon AND take you as slaves to get more," roared Devastator. He pulled his rifle and pointed it at the suddenly concerned warriors. Devastator locked up half of them by ushering them into their own prison complex. Then the Constructicons separated to sort out how to repair their ship. They began using the remaining warriors as miners, but some slipped away. It was clear six Constructicons could not watch so many miners.

Mixmaster looked for a solution. He found the native computer networks had potential, but they did not have programming to run a police state. However, Mixmaster was pretty sure he knew where could find said programming.

"Scrapper, I want to use the backup navigational computer to override their systems and become a dear big brother to the inhabitants of this planet," started Mixmaster.

"That old thing? Isn't it a Deceptitran model? There is a reason it is the BACKUP computer," answered Scrapper.

"Trust me," replied Mixmaster. He retrieved and disconnected the computer from the ship. He then connected it up to the native computer network. It did as he said it would, and now the miners could not run away from their slave duties so easily. With energon collection increased, repairs to the ship went faster. Soon the Constructicons would once again be piloting through space.

Boredom crept in. Scavenger began trying to use the communications console to search for interesting signals. The range was far greater than their ship's communicator could get. It was while doing this that Scavenger stumbled on the Decepticon frequency being used by the recently activated forces on Earth. He got Scrapper right away and showed him.

"Scrapper to Decepticons, come in," radioed Scrapper.

"Scrapper? This is Reflector," answered the voice at the other end. The video feed connected and they could see the little camera bot in his three components.

"Reflector, who are you talking to?" demanded a voice. A white robot emerged on the screen. There was no doubt it was Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!" gasped Scrapper.

"My Constructicons. I have need of you. Come to a planet at these coordinates…and now we shall finish the Autobots and their ridiculous Optimus Prime," said Megatron. The second part of his speech was not directed at Scrapper but rather to Reflector, Soundwave, and Starscream. The feed closed.

"What do we do?" asked Scavenger.

"We go to this planet…Earth…and do as Megatron commands," replied Scrapper.

"What of the mine and the slaves?" asked Mixmaster.

"Decepitran can mind them for now. Constructicons! To Earth!" roared Hook. To the bewilderment of the natives, the six Decepticons got on their spaceship and left. Their work did not stop though as the computer only became more brutal.

"Autobot signal: detected. Identity: unknown," announced Omega Supreme as a ship came into their sights.

"Too small for a shuttle," commented Smokescreen. "Maybe a destroyer?"

"Hail them, Omega," suggested Tracks. A video feed came on the monitor. There was Powerglide, Beachcomber, Blaster, and Devcon.

"What's shakin on the ones and twos?" asked Blaster.

"We were looking for the Constructicons," answered Tracks.

"We gotta jive out of Monacus saying they were there," answered Blaster. "We pursued them near some planet and it looked like a torpedo got them. The captain has his doubts though."

"Sounds more exciting than some dumb Insecticons," muttered Smokescreen.

"Were you guys chasing Insecticons? Crazy, why were you doing that?" asked Blaster.

"Long story," answered Smokescreen.

"If the Constructicons survived, where would they go?" asked Tracks. He sensed Omega growing impatient underneath him.

"The only planet to find spare parts in this sector is Junkion. Not a place I would just up and go to myself," added Powerglide.

"Coordinates: entered. Rockets: firing. Assistance: not required," said Omega Supreme.

"You're nuts if you think that I'm going let that bounty go to waste," replied Devcon. "We're coming too."

The two ships travelled together toward the trashy target. Before long they began to encounter some transmissions coming not from Junkion, but from a smaller planet. On the charts it appeared as Bobfor and seemed to be of a similar consistency as Junkion. The transmission was decoded as an Autobot distress signal. Devcon diverted his ship. Omega, thinking that Devcon was trying to take his quarry from him also altered course.

As the ships descended on the planet they found a fire fight in progress. One side seemed to be Autobots. The other side appeared to be Decepticons, but what were they doing way out here?

The two ships landed and all Autobots got off. They hurried to the battlefield, including Omega Supreme who loomed large. It was hard to make out the Decepticons, but four of them were very familiar. They were the same Insecticons from the crazy female planet. The other four looked to be a green seeker, and three robots based off Cybertronian planes or spaceships. No Constructicons.

Omega Supreme frowned in disapproval. This was yet another distraction to his true goal. He shot down two of the Insecticons quickly, which caused the other Decepticons to retreat. While Acid Storm and Octane covered the remaining Insecticons, Astrotrain and Blitzwing hung back to find out what these new Autobots were up to.

Blaster and Smokescreen approached the Autobot position, which had been built out of a fallen spacecraft and any other debris that might serve as cover. They saw a fairly good number of Autobots. There was a crane, a tow truck, a Cybertronian fire vehicle, a Cybertronian infiltrator, a Cybertronian microscope, a saucer, a tank, and a Cybertronian hover craft. At first glance, Smokescreen wondered why such a large number of Autobots would out this far _together_.

"Thank you for your assistance," started Perceptor. "I thought those pirates were going to hang around forever."

"Not sweat, but what are all ya'll doing out here?" asked Blaster.

"We detected an Autobot ship in distress, one that we believed was carrying protoforms. We tracked it down and saved the protoforms, but we were shot down by Astrotrain and his space pirates," answered Red Alert.

"Cosmos had detected the location of Optimus Prime and we were trying to figure out how we would go there with no ship," added Inferno.

"Of course we had to WHAM defend the protoforms and ZOWIE that did not give us much time for construction," mentioned Warpath.

"Of course now with Omega Supreme among us, we could easily make the trip to 'Earth' to help Optimus Prime," suggested Seaspray.

"Earth: not goal. Constructicons: only goal," answered Omega Supreme.

"Oh, then you will be surprised to note that I passed the Constructicons on my way here. I avoided their ship of course, but it was headed to Earth as well, likely to join Megatron there," answered Cosmos.

"Omega: not convinced. Possibility: likely enough," rumbled Omega. He once more turned into a mighty rocket ship. Perceptor, Skids, and Hoist began loading the five protoforms.

"Well, I'm not going to Earth, I'm going to continue hunting Decepticons in space, starting with the four you let get away," announced Devcon. He dragged the two downed Decepticons to his ship where he loaded them into the storage bay. He found himself alone again. Perhaps that was how he preferred it.

With that handled, the other Autobots boarded Omega with the exception of Cosmos, who would lead the way. Omega's massive engines fired and he roared into the distance. He left behind two Decepticons who had their own decisions to make. They decided to join Megatron by following those Autobots to Earth at a safe distance. In the coming battles on Earth, these reinforcements added to the three Conehead seekers excavated from the remains of the Nemesis would increase the intensity of the struggle between Autobot and Decepticon.


End file.
